nostradamusfandomcom-20200222-history
Benjamín Solari Parravicini
Benjamín Solari Parravicini (Buenos Aires, August 8 1898 - December 13, 1974), was a painter and according to many a prophet, and was born and died in Buenos Aires, Argentina. | |}} = Introduction = Solari Parravicini was a artistic painter and museum administrator that made several drawings partially in trance, called "psicografias" that actually are very controversial, since many people believe that those sketches are prophetical drawings (with captioning or several lines of poetry) regarding many aspects of the future of Argentina, the World and it's leaders. Professional life He was professor at the Liceo de España, manager of the Department of Arts at the Banco Municipal of Buenos Aires and director of the Exhibition Gallery of the Municipality of Buenos Aires, Secretary of the Association for the Development of Arts in 1948. Parravicini also promoted several arts related projects in Buenos Aires. Benjamin Solari Parravicini as a Prophet There is a popular thinking that Parravicini was a prophet and was taught to paint by an angel. It is also believed that he knew about the indigo children before they became popular. It is said that he prophesied of a "Gray man", probably a politic or spiritual leader, who would save Argentina. Most interesting predictions World War Two *"Con el mismo fin; el mismo fin" ("With the same scope; the same ending"). BSP drawing showed two men, joined by their backs, and their dressed had the names "Hitler" and "Mussolini". Drawing made after the victory of Nazi-Fascist Axis in Spain. (1938 drawing) *"The atomic era is approaching. Russia is already playing with it without knowing. Will come the war of wars. Will be fire of fires". We must recall that the word "atom" (as an un-divisible section of all the matter) was theorized and used in accademic environments since many centuries. The first attempts to obtain nuclear fission were done by the Italian physicist Enrico Fermi in Rome in the thirties, and an account of his experiments was published in widely sold magazines as "Scientific American" because by the time was not regarded as military secret. The American "Manhattan project" was begun in 1942, during la II WW, and in 1945 a nuclear explosion was successfully achieved in a desert place called "Alamo Gordo", Arizona. (Drawn in 1937) *"Caerá el corazón del mundo, año 40. Caerá y será alemán hasta el '44". ("Will fall the heart of the World, in the year 1940. Will fall and it will be german until 1944"). A drawing of the Eiffel Tower and the French flag, gave absolutly no doubt. Paris was occupied by the nazis in 1940 and was freed by the Angloamericans in 1944. (Drawing made in 1938) Countries and rulers *"The New Russia will be poor, but will return to her God. Her wise men will manage to astonish the World, will dominate in despair but then will fall with great clamor. The daughter of the New Russia will be poor, but She will be" (a daughter of God?). (1937 drawing, soviet revolution had already began in 1917.) *"Cabeza de barba que parecerà santa pero no lo serà, encenderà las Antillas" ("Head of beard that would seem saint but it will not be, will set fire to the Antilles"). By those times Fidel Castro, was only 11 years old, and nobody could suspect that He would become a lawyer and an agit-pro that faked Christian-populist ideas. He organized a guerilla warfare that put an end to the right-wing dictatorship of Fulgencio Batista, only to create a stalinist communist dictatorship. (D. 1937) *"Juan Borbón en España, sobre muertos y liberación" ("Juan Borbon in Spain, over deaths and liberation"). After 1936 in Spain began a bloody and ruthless "Civil War", that was fought by Communists, Anarchist and Socialist against Catholics, Fascists, Liberals and right-wingers. The then young prince Juan Carlos de Borbòn was to be crowned as King of Spain, only after many decades in 1975. (D. of 1938) Science and technique *"El can será el primer volador" ("The dog will be the first flyer"). She-dog Laika was launched in a low-altitude orbit by a Soviet missile. (prophetic drawing of 1938) *"Hombres voladores en la época del 60 al 70" ("Flying men in the epoch of sixties and seventies". (Astronauts and cosmonauts in orbit around the Earth, maybe reaching also the Moon. (D. 1938) *"¡Llega! Un nuevo sistema de comunicaciones en el mundo por planetas artificiales" ("Here it comes! A new communication system using artificial planets"). The first artificial satellite in Earth orbit, was the Sputnik 1, launched in 1957. (D. 1938) *"El corazón será artificial en el '66" ("Heart will be artificial in 66"). In 1966 was successfully implanted (lasting only a few weeks) the first auxiliary pump in order to assist a weakened heart in blood circulation. (D. 1938) *"Maternidad artificial. ¡Cultivada! El origen será desvirtuado. El hombre cultivará sin contacto" ("Artificial maternity. Grown! The origin will be deviated"). In vitro fertilisation and genetic engineering. (D. 1938) Two terrorist attacks against liberty symbols in New York For his believers, one of the most impacting prophecies by Benjamin Solari Parravicini, is a drawing that some have connected to the terrorist attacks in September 11,2001 against the "Twin Towers" of World Trade Center, prospectively framing the Statue of Liberty, a prospective trick pursued by the Japanese architect of the Twin Towers. *"La libertad de Norteamérica perderá su luz, su antorcha no alumbrará como ayer y el monumento será atacado dos veces". ("The Freedom of North-America will lose her light, her torch will not be brilliant like yesterday and the monument will be attacked twice"). (Drawing and psicografy writtwn in 1939). American president George Walker Bush said to the nation in the aftermath: "The United States were made object of a terrorist attack because we are the most brilliant lighthouse of freedoms and opportunities in the World. And We will not consent to anybody to dim her light". Apocalypse, that B Solari P. called "the time of purification" Profecies of Parravicini for Argentina Interpretation: the falling of Argentinian president De La Rua, with more than one hundred political activist dead and hundred of wounded. Interpretation: it tells of previous times and during the transition, the three chiefs-presidents: Puerta, Rodrigues Saa and Duhalde. Interpretation "when the intrigue raises the popular masses, when the thief runs through the streets without being apprehended, when the women shouts for her rights and defends political causes" * "At the end of the bout. The south of Argentina will speak about victory. There the future will be born. Neuquén, leader of leaders. The coast of Río Negro will talk about great fishing and the cultivation of algae in its waters and fruit crops in its heights. Santa Cruz, it will be!" * "Llegará con el seis en el seis" ("it will come with six in the six") * "Llegará en MAYO" ("It will come in MAY") Artistic Work (Exhibitions) *1927 – Exposición Comunal *1929 – Friends of Art (Amigos del Arte) Buenos Aires *1935 – Camati *1947 – Association for the promotion of arts References Bibliography * Merlino, Adrián “Diccionario de Artistas Plásticos de la Argentina”.— Buenos Aires, 1954. Pag. 347. * Pakula, Norberto "El testamento profético de Benjamin Solari Parravicini", 1988 Sources * * External links * Unpublished "psicografias" by B.S.P.: https://bibianabrysonparravicini.webs.com/psicografiasineditas.htm * ERMETICA.ALTERVISTA.ORG: Traduzione in italiano di molte delle Psicografie di Benjamin Solari Parravicini, e relativo commento * Psicografie e predizioni di Benjamin Solari Parravicini, dal forum di Taringa! * Mensajes proféticos de Benjamín Solari Parravicini * Psicografias de Benjamín Solari Parravicini * Stazione Indaco * The indigo children website Videos Category:People from Buenos Aires Category:Argentine painters Category:Contactees Category:Christian ufology es:Benjamín Solari Parravicini it:Benjamin Solari Parravicini